There are numerous types of exercising apparatus which provide a user with the opportunity to keep fit by exercising various muscles of the body in opposition to a load. These machines take on various forms, each of which is configured to exercise different muscles in different parts of the body. A common feature of such machines is a variable load made up of individual weights the aggregation of any number of which produces the load required by the user.
A typical example of a multiple-exercise machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,538 to Ish, which includes a press station at which exercises are performed in opposition to a selected amount of weights. The stack of exercise weights utilized is manually selected by utilizing a pin on the bottommost one of the stack of weights actually used.
In more advanced methods for operating multiple-exercise machines various means are built into the weights, thus freeing the user from the need to stop the training, leave his position and change the operated weight by replacing the position of a weight selection pin.